


Once More With Feeling

by sssssssim



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, buffy: once more with feeling, demon, musical episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:56:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3124358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sssssssim/pseuds/sssssssim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a demon in town, making everyone sing. Of course, that's not the only thing he's up to. You know, like in the Buffy episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once More With Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> I DON'T KNOW HOW THIS HAPPENED? It just did? I just wrote it to get back into writing things. Uh. There's no beginning, there's somewhat of an end, idk, have fun?!

Of all the things that have ever happened in Beacon Hills, this was the weirdest, Stiles was certain of it.

It all started early in the morning, when he went down for breakfast and found his father making pancakes, and singing about making pancakes. Ms McCall came over soon after, and they engaged in a surprisingly nice duet about making pancakes.

Stiles supplied the backing vocals, and when it was over, they went on with their morning, like nothing ever happened. Stiles didn’t even think anything was wrong.

And then, Scott called. He didn’t say anything important, just asked Stiles what his plans for the day were, but he was singing as he talked, a very pop-ish tune, that Stiles couldn’t help but hum along to. When he told Scott that he was going to go over to Derek’s, he was singing too.

On his way to the loft, he stopped at the magic shop (it was harmless, they made sure of it a long time ago, there wasn’t anything real in the shop), that also made the best coffee in town. Stiles got himself and Derek their usual black coffees. He smiled, as the cute barista behind the counter, Anne, sang a jazzy tune, about how she thought Stiles was very handsome and sweet, but she will never make a move, because there’s something weird about him and his friends, and that it makes her sad when he comes and gets coffee for Derek, and when Derek makes sure to always get Stiles a cookie.

When he got back to his jeep, that’s when Stiles realized something was very wrong.

He called his father, who didn’t answer, so he called the station directly. Parrish was the one who answered, somewhat frantically, singing a rock tune. He told Stiles that it was happening all around town, that everybody was singing and they didn’t know what was happening. ‘Fix it’, Parrish roared into the phone, a missed career in black metal seeping through. ‘You always fix things, Stiles, get the pack and fix it.’

Stiles sped to Derek’s.

It was fun, though, he thought, as he was driving through town. People were in the streets, singing about everything, from the great burgers from the diner, to the joy of taking their kids to the park. There was laughter, and giggles, and Stiles had an empty pit in his stomach, because Beacon Hills had never felt this … happy.

With these thoughts, he arrived at Derek’s, and all the happiness instantly faded away.

Because Derek was in the middle of a song when Stiles entered the loft, Scott puttering in the background. It was a ballad, and it broke Stiles’ heart, because Derek sang about everything going wrong, again.

_Everything burns, around me, and I’m useless._

_I can’t fix this, I don’t know where to start._

_I never know where to start._

_You’ll all end up dead, and it’ll be on me._

_I can’t fix this._

_I can’t fix this, where do I start?_

_Everything burns, and everything hurts._

_Since the house burned, everything keeps on burning,_

_And I keep on burning, and burning, and burning._

_And I try,_

_But there’s no water around._

Derek turned, then, violently, staring at Stiles with pain in his eyes.

_The only time there was water, I was drowning._

_I saved you_ , Stiles found himself singing, perfectly in tune, not taking his eyes away.

 _You shouldn’t have_ , Derek yelled, breaking the rhythm of the song.

Stiles took a deep breath and moved, urgently, stopping when he was as close as he could to Derek. When he opened his mouth, he wasn’t singing a ballad anymore. The song was rough, and fast and Stiles felt the words to the core of his heart.

_You are worth saving, Derek. Always._

_And I’ll never turn my back on you._

_I don’t know why everything happens to you,_

_Why everything bad happens to you,_

_But I am sure as hell_

_That you’ll never go through it alone._

_Not again._

_So come on, Derek, take a deep breath._

_Get your head in the game._

_Cause we have to hunt._

It took a few moments, of them staring at each other, of Scott gently singing _we have to fix this_ in the background, _together we’ll fix this_. But Derek nodded, eventually, taking a deep breath, and brushing his fingers against Stiles’ when he took his cup of coffee.

†♪†

They called Deaton, who didn’t sing, at all.

‘It’s a demon, most likely.’

‘So someone must have summoned him’, Stiles nodded, making Derek and Scott stare at him.

‘Is there’, Stiles went on, focusing on Deaton, ‘is there any chance that the demon wants something? Someone?’

‘Where’s Lydia?’, Derek suddenly asked in a rough voice.

‘I… don’t know.’, Scott shook his head. ‘She didn’t answer her phone, I left a message. Why?’

‘Because demons are attracted to the darkness’, Stiles explained, pulling out his laptop. ‘Because a Banshee is the darkest thing in this town, a constant and strong connection to Death.’

‘Find Lydia’, Deaton said before hanging up.

†♪†

Stiles tracked her phone, and they found Lydia at Jungle, of all places. The place was deserted, because it was still morning.

Derek and Scott flashed their eyes before going in, Parrish checked his gun and Stiles gripped his bat tighter, scared of what he’ll find behind the doors.

But Lydia was there, in the middle of the dancing floor, sitting on a chair. She wasn’t crying, but she was scared, they all saw it.

There was a man with her, wearing a tight black suit, with a bright red shirt. He was gorgeous, but not at all Lydia’s type, Stiles absently thought. He had black long hair and dark, black eyes, and he looked soft, too soft. But judging by the way Derek stepped in front of Stiles, and by the way Scott growled, Stiles had no doubt that he was powerful.

‘Oh look’, he smiled, delighted, ‘your friends came to say goodbye’.

He wasn’t singing, but his voice was very soothing. It freaked Stiles out.

‘Not happening’, Derek growled, and Stiles felt the vibrations go through him, they were standing that close.

‘But you should’, the demon soothed.

‘We’re getting married’, Lydia glared at him, clearly seething with rage. ‘Apparently. He’s going to take me to his world, where I will be his queen.’

There was silence in the club. The demon was smiling lovingly down at Lydia, and that made Stiles mad beyond belief.

‘That won’t work’, he finally said. ‘A gold crown wouldn’t suit you so well, silver works better with your complexion.’

The demon turned to him, then, glaring.

 _You can’t stop this_ , he sang, slowly.

‘We will’, Stiles answered back.

 _You think you’re strong_ , the demon mocked. _Look at you, thinking you’re men. Ha-haha, you’re shivering in your boots. Your big strong arms, your guns and claws, those don’t make you men._

 _Pain does_ , Derek sang in a strong voice. _Pain and fear make us men._

 _Unimportant_ , the demon shrugged.

‘Leave’, Scott roared, shifting. ‘And we won’t hurt you.’

‘Oh, I’ll leave. With my beautiful queen’, he grinned, grabbing a hold of Lydia’s arm and forcefully lifting her up the chair. They all took a step forwards at that, and Stiles heard Parrish arming his gun.

The demon laughed, but Lydia interrupted him.

‘Why are you doing this?’

He didn’t answer, he just stared at her, gently running his fingers through her hair.

‘Someone summoned him’, Stiles told Lydia.

‘You know this, my love’, the demon shook his head at her. ‘You called me, to take you out of this place.

‘I did no such thing!’, she screeched, taking a step back, out of his hold.

‘You did’, the demon shook his head. ‘You used my talisman, and your blood and you called me here.’

Lydia kept shaking her head. The demon stopped her, forcefully, by grabbing a hold of her cheeks.

 _This is simple, my love_ , he sang, looking into her eyes. _You leave this place for somewhere new. You leave this world for something true. A love so deep, no fire can burn it. A love so simple, no-_

‘Love is not simple!’, Lydia screamed. Then, she started singing. _Love is hard, it’s supposed to be the hardest thing on Earth. It’s pain, and blood. And lies and regret and pain. So much pain.’_

Then, she turned and looked right at Parrish.

_And I wouldn’t have it any other way._

‘Oh’, the demon turned to look at Parrish. ‘My queen is betrothed.’

Stiles and Derek shared a look, Stiles didn’t know why. But he was the first one to look away, his heart skipping a beat. He looked towards Parrish, who was gripping his gun so tight, his knuckles were white.

‘Leave’, was all Parrish said to the demon.

‘I cannot’, the demon turned towards Lydia again. ‘Not without a queen.’

‘That would be me’, a new voice said, and when Stiles turned around, he saw Anne from the magic shop. She smiled at him.

 _I’m sorry_ , she sang. _I fucked up. Messed with something I shouldn’t have, I didn’t know what that necklace was._

‘So it was you’, the demon said, a fire in his eyes. He took a step towards the girl, making Stiles step in front of her, raising his bat. He felt her grab the back of his hoodie, but he didn’t turn to look at her, not taking his eyes off the demon.

 _I’m sorry_ , Anne sang again, _Please forgive me and leave us be. This wasn’t supposed to happen, there’s nothing for you hear._

‘There’s love’, the demon said, angrily, taking another step towards her, even if Stiles was in the way.

 _There’s not_ , he found himself singing, as Anne held onto him tighter.

 _There’s no love here for you_ , she went on. _And you shouldn’t wait for it._

‘Nobody should wait for it’, Lydia shook her head, even though she kept looking at Parrish.

 _You should look for love_ , Anne sang.

 _It might be closer that you think_ , Stiles found himself peeking at Derek.

 _Everybody deserves to be loved, but you won’t find that here. Please, leave us be. And forgive my stupidity._ Anna had a nice voice, Stiles thought. It was the softest he heard, yet.

‘I shouldn’t’, the demon said after a long time.

‘Please’, Anne insisted. ‘They don’t deserve this.’

‘What about you?’, the demon narrowed his eyes, making Stiles tense. He opened his mouth to say something, but Derek beat him to it.

‘Nobody should be forced into love.’

Stiles flinched, images of Kate and Jennifer flashing before his eyes, making his anger spike. The demon stared at him.

‘No’, he finally said. ‘They shouldn’t.’

After that, he just snapped his fingers, and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

They all stood shock still for a few seconds, making sure he wasn’t going to come back, but when that didn’t happen, Parrish was the one who snapped out of it first. He rushed to Lydia’s side, wrapping his hands around her, and she took a deep breath and hugged him back.

Stiles was relieved, because he has been waiting for them to get together for a while. He also made a bet with his dad, which he just won, so he grinned as he turned around to face Anna.

Who was crying.

‘I’m so sorry’, she sniffed. ‘I didn’t mean to, I swear, I didn’t know what the necklace was capable of doing, and I just-‘, she struggled for breath, so Stiles shushed her, moving his hands up and down her arms.

‘It’s okay, Anne. Nobody got hurt, okay? Everything is fine.’, he smiled, as reassuringly as he could. ‘Just take a deep breath and calm down, okay? Everything’s fine, I promise.’

When she calmed down, Stiles took a step back, as she turned to look at Derek.

‘Are you the Alpha?’

He flinched, like he usually did, but he told her that Scott was the Alpha now.

‘Oh god’, she whispered, horrified, looking with big eyes at Derek. ‘I… fuck.’

Derek blinked. ‘It’s okay’, he said, slowly.

Anna turned towards Scott. ‘I’m sorry that I put your pack in danger’, she looked at Lydia. ‘I am so sorry you had to go through that.’

‘He didn’t hurt me, it’s fine.’, she shook her head. ‘Just don’t do it again.’

‘I won’t’, Anna was quick to nod.

‘How did you do it, though?’, Stiles felt the need to ask. ‘We thought the magic shop was harmless.’

‘We made sure of it’, Derek added.

Anna turned to smile towards him. ‘It is mostly just bogus. For tourists and hippies. But magic has been in my family for a long time, Mr. Hale.’

Derek blushed, making Anna’s smile widen. But she didn’t say anything more to him, she turned towards Scott.

‘This won’t happen again. And, my family doesn’t like to interfere, much. But, please know, that if there ever comes a time in which we can help, you have my word, I’ll do my best to convince them.’

‘Thank you’, Scott was quick to grin. ‘We appreciate it.’

Anna nodded one more, before turning back to Stiles.

‘I was right’, she smiled. ‘In thinking there’s _something_ about you and your friends.’

Stiles laughed. ‘Because we drink large amounts of black coffee?’

‘Because you never smile’, Anna shook her head, making Stiles stop laughing.

‘It never reaches your eyes’, she went on. ‘It hasn’t for a long time. And it’s a shame, really.’

‘Yeah, well’, Stiles snapped, oddly mad all of a sudden. ‘That’s life.’

Anna snorted. ‘And on that depressing note, I’ll leave you to it.’

She started walking towards the door, but before she left, she turned and grinned at them all. ‘Your next coffee’s on me.’

†♪†

Lydia didn’t want to go home. She all but demanded to take a shower at Stiles’, to borrow his clothes and then cuddle on the couch with Parrish while they all watched a movie.

None of the men even thought of denying her.

But Stiles couldn’t seem to calm down. His mind was still going a mile a minute, thinking about everything, from Allison to Kate, from the pool with Derek, to the locker room with Lydia and he had no idea why it was happening, and he had no idea how to stop it.

He startled when he felt Derek sit next to him, on the floor. Because last time he checked, Derek was on the other side of the room.

The wolf didn’t say anything, though. He just sat close to Stiles, until their sides were pressed together and Derek’s warmth was seeping through Stiles’ jeans.

He just stared at Derek for a while, but he didn’t even turn to look at Stiles, he was watching the movie. Stiles had no idea what the movie was about.

‘Sunnydale’, he finally said, making Derek turn to look at him. ‘Beacon Hills is turning into Sunnydale. We are literally living in Sunnydale.’

‘What’s Sunnydale?’, Scott asked and Stiles turned to gape at him.

‘You are hopeless’, he finally said. ‘Seriously, I don’t understand how…’

‘Stiles’, Lydia said, somewhat sharply. ‘Stop rambling and start explaining what Sunnydale is.’

‘You don’t know either’, Stiles breathed out. ‘Jesus Christ, guys. Look, I get it, okay? You don’t like watching tv. And that’s fine. But aren’t you curious? Like, seriously, stories about supernatural creatures have been around since forever. Aren’t you curious about them?’

‘I don’t understand what you mean’, Lydia frowned.

‘There is a tv show called Banshee. Literally.’, Stiles said, slowly. ‘Did you ever watch it? There’s a banshee episode of Charmed, too.’

‘And werewolves!’, he turns pointedly, to Scott. ‘There’s so many shows with werewolves. Supernatural, True Blood, Vampire Diaries and The Originals, Lost Girl, Grimm, Being Human, Buffy. And that’s not even mentioning the shows that focus completely on werewolves, like Bitten and Hemlock Grove.’

His friends were all staring at him like he was insane.

Parrish finally broke the silence. ‘You have too much time on your hands.’

Stiles snorted. ‘I really don’t. But I make a point in watching all this crappy tv, just in case some of it is real.’

‘It’s television, Stiles’, Lydia told him, somewhat mockingly, ‘It’s not real.’

‘Riiiiiight’, he narrowed his eyes. ‘I knew the demon wanted to take you tonight, to make you his queen, because I saw it in Buffy.’

Lydia snapped her mouth shut.

‘The only reason I even thought of locking Scott up during those first full moons was because I saw it in Being Human. At the beginning, I didn’t actively go and kill Derek because I understood what he wanted, pack mentality, from True Blood. And the fairies, last month. Yeah, all my info was from True Blood.’

They kept staring at him.

‘And that’s not even mentioning film’, Stiles added after a beat.

‘You watch tv…’, Parrish said slowly, ‘for research. And it’s actually not… useless.’

Stiles shrugged. ‘Supernatural creatures exist. We know about them, it’s only fair to assume that other people know about them too. Why not use the knowledge to their advantage, and become writers?’

‘Oz was a shitty werewolf, though.’, Derek said, making Stiles turn sharply at him. He forgot they were sitting next to each other.

‘Yes’, Stiles said, slowly. ‘The True Blood ones come closest to the truth. To you Hales, I mean, cause they can shift into full wolves. But uh, the pack dynamics is weird.’

Derek nodded, like he agreed, making Stiles narrow his eyes and push himself even closer.

‘Did you watch True Blood?’

‘Yeah’, Derek sighed. ‘My mother shared your opinion. So I grew up watching shitty films and tv shows. I uh… didn’t stop.’

‘Huh’, Stiles breathed out, unable to look away from Derek.

Derek, who smirked, looking back at him with a new playfulness in his eyes.

‘Beacon Hills really is turning into Sunnydale.’

‘Totally’, Stiles was quick to agree. ‘We got the musical episode, and everything.’

They just smiled at each other for a while, and Stiles was, one again, the one to look away.

‘Jesus Christ, Derek’, he breathed out. ‘We’re going to end up in a ghost town, pre-apocalypse.’

‘Is that what happens to Sunnydale?’, Scott asked, genuinely curious, so Stiles turned towards him, as he explained.

‘Yeah. The apocalypse was triggered, so there were like ALL the demons coming into town. And people kept leaving, one by one, until there was nobody left, except for Buffy and her friends. And they stopped it, the apocalypse, but the town exploded.’

He turned towards Derek, again.

‘We are probably going to end up sitting next to the _Welcome to Beacon Hills_ sign, as we look down at the crater where our homes used to be once.’

Derek shrugged. ‘At least we’ll do that together.’

That made Stiles’ heart beat faster, and he found himself blushing. Derek ignored it.

‘Unless one of us is Spike, that is’, Derek said, slowly. ‘Cause he died.’

Stiles frowned, and he thought for a while, if he should say it out loud. But in the end, he decided to say it.

‘We already lost Spike. Because he was the one who loved Buffy, the main character.’

‘Scott’, Derek said slowly.

‘Yeah, Scott’s the main character here. So Allison was Spike.’

‘Why?’, Scott asked, and Stiles was glad he didn’t sound as heartbroken as he used to.

It was Derek that answered. ‘Because they loved each other.’

‘And they were too stupid to do something about it’, Stiles found himself saying, never looking away from Derek.

‘We should watch Buffy’, Lydia said, somewhat reserved. ‘Meet up once a week and watch a couple of episodes. For research.’

Derek pulled a face. ‘We can’t watch Buffy, we already spoiled the ending for you.’

‘Supernatural, then’, Lydia nodded. ‘I hear there’s man pain and abs.’

Stiles said ‘A lot of abs’, just as Derek said ‘A lot of man pain’.

Lydia started talking then, already planning these weekly meetings. Stiles and Derek didn’t say anything more, and Stiles fell asleep quickly, with his head resting on Derek’s shoulder.

†♪†

Derek woke Stiles up long after everyone left. He didn’t say anything, just waited for him to wake up fully.

But even after that, Derek didn’t leave. So Stiles planted himself in front of him, crossing his hands over his chest and just looked at the wolf for a long while.

Derek let him.

 _Where do we go from here?,_ Stiles sang softly.

But it was his choice, this time, there was no demon controlling him. This was him, all him.

And Derek seemed to get it, because he smiled. He smiled, looked up at Stiles, and sang.

_The curtain’s close,_   
_On a kiss god knows,_   
_We can tell the end is near-_

Stiles didn’t sing anything in response. He just took a final step forward, wrapped his arms around Derek’s neck and kissed him like there was no tomorrow.

†♪†

Maybe there wasn’t, in ~~Sunnydale~~ Beacon Hills.


End file.
